Canon species
The members of Everfree RP can sure be creative! Sometimes, it's nice to have something a bit extra. These species are noncanon in show, but have the merit to be. That and they are amazing. They come in both plants and animals. Peppermint Bark (tree) Much like it's namesake, the bark of the Peppermint Bark tree gives a cool, somewhat chocolatey flavor when chewed or sucked on. The bark itself is a pale white with some red bits mixed in. The bark can be ripped right off the tree and chewed. The flavor can also be extracted. It's a great emergancy breathmint! The tree itself also produces sweet, minty sap when gashed, much like a maple tree. Honey Bat Honeybats are easily recognizable due to their bright orange fur with a black, v-shaped stripe running down their backs to the tip of their nubby tail. Honey bats, like other bats, live in large groups. They search for fruits, and take then back home, siping out their juices and place them in reserves made of wax, like a honeybee. They allow the juices to fermint and thicken to save up for winter. They are relatively docile and aloof, but if you disturb their sweet-smelling nests, they will rally together and seek you out. Vengeful like an african bee. Muttshroom Muttshrooms have the ability to either be violent or docile, depending on the conditions they are raised in. Wild muttshrooms tend to burrow under the ground durring the day and wait for the hunt at night. They chase what they are hunting around, scaring them by nipping at their heels/hooves. They are able to detact one special mushroom from their bodies to plant it on an object or an animal that turns whatever it was latched to into a muttshroom. When raised in the wild, they are taught by their "parents" to hunt and nip at heels, when raised in captivity or as a hosue pet, they continue to nip things, but not with the thought of the hunt. To feed, they can eat things like a regular dog, or bury themselves under the ground to where only their mushrooms are showing and feed off the nutrients in the earth. It is perfectly save to water a muttshroom when it is in the ground, they won't drown. Muttshrooms tend to be red, maroon, burgendy, deep wine purple, or brown, with little tints, spots, stripes, or fades of white. Maneshakers Maneshakers are dandelion like flowers that grow in small, hard to find patches of the Everfree. They stay in the darker parts, and are various shades of pink and purple. Depending on the color, they can spell somewhere between Jolly Ranchers to Cotton Candy. They have thick green petal like pieces that curl up around the seeds to protect them from predators, which they sense by suddon movements, and will snap shut in a moment's notice. When ready to disperse it's seeds, the thick petals will curl up under said seeds and began an octopus like movement. The seeds are then dispersed and go on their way to grow more flowers. They have no real rhyme or reason, and are merely there for the cutes.